Welcome Home
by alexmarie14
Summary: Follow our favorite pairing as they go through the perfect gift.ZXV,AXL,CXM


_Welcome Home_

_June 8,2010_

"Hey,baby wake up!"Zac said shaking his wife shoulders gently.It has been 2 years since they were married.They moved to California where the rest of the High School Musical Cast were.

"One more minute,I'm still sleepy."

"You don't wanna get up huh?Then we'll have to do it the easy way."Then he started to tickle her.She jumped up,giggling.

"Stop...it...can't...breathe!"

''Fine.Good morning to you too."He greeted and kissed her lightly.

She then felt the sudden urge to throw up.She darted into the bathroom,leaned over the toilet and threw up.Zac came into the bathroom to help her.

"What happened?"He said,worried."Nothing,just threw up."

"You've been doing that for the past two weeks.What's going on?"

''I dunno.Hey,let's eat.I'm starving.And we're expecting the others later.She said,walking out of the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Later_

"Ash!Mo!It's so great to see you again."Vanessa exclaimed,hugging them both.Ashley was married to Lucas,and had a 3-year old girl named Patricia.Monique was married to Corbin and had a 5-year old boy named Chris.

''Hey Luke,hi Corbin"Zac greeted them.

''We gotta go guys.See you later!''Ashley said,walking out the door.

''Wait!Where are you going?"Lucas asked.''And how about Patricia?"

"To the mall,duh!And I'm taking Patricia.We're leaving Chris here.See you later!"

------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel like I haven't shopped in years!"Monique,said,putting her shopping bags in the hood of Ashley's car.

"Yeah.It's so much fun!Oh,and by the way,Ness,"Ashley gave Vanessa a pregnancy test "You need it."

"What?I don't need this."The brunette asked,puzzled.

"Yes you do,Nesquick.You always throw up,and have mood swings.You should test it out.

"Fine,I will."The actress exclaimed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Hey,you're back."Zac said,giving her wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey.I have to go to the bathroom.I fell like I'm gonna throw up.Again.''She said,running to the bathroom.

10 minutes later...

"Zac,I have some good news for you!"

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."She said,happily.

"Really?That's great!"He said,hugging her.

"How are we gonna tell the others?"She said,thinking.

"I know!We'll invite them to dinner tommorow?"

''Great.I'll call them."She said,taking out her phone.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dinner Time

"Guys,remember when I told you I have some news to tell you?"

"Yeah.Why?"Corbin asked.

''We'll,I tried out the pregnancy test that Ash and Mo gave me.We'll,I'm not pregnant.Sorry guys."She said,winking her eye at Zac.

"Aw man!And I thought Patricia will have a new playamte."Ashley said,frowning.That's when Vanessa and Zac started cracking up.She glared at them.

''What?"

"Silly!I am pregnant!"

''Aaahhh!!!I can't believe it!"Monique said,hugging her.

''And,I went to the doctor yesterday.I'm having twins!"Vanessa reported.

''Wait!Twin boys,or girls?"Lucas said,pointing her finger at her.

"Boy and girl."

The girls squealed and talked about what they should do with the nursery.

----------------------------------------------------

9 months later

Vanessa was watching _Charlie's Angels_ with Zac when she felt something.

"Zac!My water broke!"

"Come on!we have to get you to the hospital."He helped her get up,and took her to the car.When they arrived they rushed her into the delivery room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"We came here as fast as we could."Ashley said,panthing.

"Ash,she wants you in there.Quick!"

She rushed into the room,then Zac followed her.

''It's gonna be alright,Ness.Just breathe in,and out.In,and out.In and out."Ashley said a couple of times.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later...

"Guys!Come here!"Ashley said,while the others went into the room.

"We want to introuduce you two to Gabriella Michelle and Trevor Alexander Efron.

Vanessa said.She had the same hair as her mother,but blue eyes.Trevor,on the other hand,also had blue eyes and the same hair as his father.

"Aww!They look so cute!"Monique said,while taking her from Vanessa.''Ashley said you can go whenever you want"

--------------------------------------------------------------

2 days later

"Finally!We're home!"Vanessa said,plopping down on the couch.

"Yeah,and we better get them to their room.And we have to rest."

They carried them to their room,and when they got there,the two were already asleep.They put them down,and when they fell asleep,Zac said,

"Welcome Home."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Like it?We'll if you do,Tell me!


End file.
